1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a multichip package structure, and more particularly to a multichip package structure for generating a symmetrical and uniform light-blending source.
2. Description of Related Art
The invention of the illuminating device greatly changed the style of building construction and the lifestyle of human beings, allowing people to work during the night. Traditional lighting devices such as lamps that adopt incandescent bulbs, fluorescent bulbs, or power-saving bulbs have been generally well-developed and used intensively for indoor illumination.
Moreover, compared to the newly developed light-emitting-diode (LED) illuminating devices, these traditional illuminating devices have the disadvantages of quick attenuation, high power consumption, high heat generation, short service life, high fragility, and being not recyclable. Thus, various high-powered LED illuminating devices are created to replace the traditional lighting devices.